The Next Generation
by Authorgirl12
Summary: Time goes by and people grow up. Those people have kids, then those kids grow up. Those kids go through life just like their parents did. The only problem is that the next generation is always so different than the last. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You

It's approximately 8 pm. The cold October air bites the skin of the hundreds of high school students that are packed into the stands and scattered in small groups around the track. The marching band stands on the far end of the field and prepares for their halftime performance. What appears to be a very large screen enlarges the images of the teenage football players on the field and the loud voice of the announcer booming through the air. Several rowdy teens clad in green scream random chants, annoying others that are trying to watch the game. The group of about 10 cheerleaders attempts to form a pyramid on the side lines, but they come toppling to the ground like stacked cards.

The brunette cheerleader that had been at the top of what used to be the pyramid stumbled to her feet and turned angrily to the others, "What was that?!"

They all just stared at her as they slowly got to their feet.

"Why can you people never form a freaking pyramid?!" The brunette continued, "It's not that difficult! You klutzes shouldn't even be cheerleaders! You disgust me! Let's try this again! And try not to screw it up this time!"

"Maybe we wouldn't screw it up so much if you wouldn't put the heaviest person on the top." A blonde cheerleader said quietly to herself.

The brunette shot her a death stare and approached her angrily, "What did you just stay?"

The blonde looked up at her confidently, then repeated her words, putting in more attitude this time, "Maybe we wouldn't screw it up so much if you didn't put the heaviest person on top!"

The brunette gasped, and hardly grabbed the blonde by the ponytail and pulled her two inches from her face, "Listen here, slut. You don't talk to me like that. I'm the leader of this squad and I have the power to get rid of whoever I want. So I'd watch your mouth because you've got yourself in deep water, missy."

"Lindsay, enough." A girl with her luscious pink hair tied into a ponytail said as kindly as she could, yet putting power into her words, "We're sorry, but we're trying our best and we'd like it if you wouldn't be so harsh on us."

The brunette -Lindsay- released the blonde and approached the pink haired girl with anger, "You have no room to talk, Lilly. Most of our fails are your fault anyway. You're a klutz just like your dad."

"Don't bring my dad into this." Lilly said harshly. Being harsh was difficult for her, considering she was usually one of the most sweet people on this planet. But she could do it if she had to.

"Oh please." Lindsay said boredly, "I've seen the videos. On stage, acting like he's cool. He's just a clumsy idiot with no talent. Just like you."

Lilly tried her best to keep her cool. She was usually pretty tolerating when it came to Lindsay and her running mouth, but Lilly couldn't help but flare up a bit when she brought it that close to home. She didn't care if people were jerks to her, but if they were jerks to her family, things were for sure gonna get ugly.

"No words, huh?" Lindsay taunted, "Why don't you just go back to your drama club freaks, because you definitely aren't worthy of being a cheerleader."

"Lilly has more talent and pep in one finger than you do in your whole body!" Another cheerleader protested, "She should've been the captain, not you!"

"The most talented girl gets picked as captain." Lindsay said arrogantly, "And coach Michaels picked me, so that means that I have the most talent. Not Lilly."

"Yeah, because you let him get in your pants in return for getting chosen as captain." Another laughed. The others laughed at this comment.

"Shut up!" Lindsay yelled, her cheeks turning a bright red, "That's not true!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Lindsay yelled after her.

"Back to my drama club freaks!" Lilly mocked, continuing to walk without turning back. She could hear Lindsay yelling stuff from behind her, but she didn't pay attention. She just kept walking. And boy did that feel good.

...

In the stands where the rowdy kids in green sat -more like stood- they all chanted and had a good time. The group was led by a teenage boy, probably around 16. He had mixed skin, and no jacket despite the uncomfortably cold temperature. A beanie was placed on his head, and unruly indigo curls stuck out and hung loosely over his forehead. Without even bothering to use a megaphone, he led the chants.

"I believe!" He yelled, and the group in front of him echoed. "I believe that!" He continued, and others echoed him once again. "I believe that we will win!" The others echoed, and he along with the rest continuously chanted that phrase until it died out into cheering.

The loud buzzer went off, signaling half time. The boy smiled and turned to his group, "Okay guys! That's half time! I'll be right back! The bathroom is calling me!"

The others laughed as they disbanded. On his way to the bathroom, the boy decided to go up in the stands and check on his little brother.

"Hey Isaac!" He greeted as he sat himself next to a blonde boy that appeared to be around 13.

"Hey Luke!" Isaac greeting, turning to his brother, "Isn't this game awesome?! We're totally crushing the other team!"

"That we are." Luke agreed, despite the fact that he hadn't been paying attention to the game. He never did. He was always too busy leading the Green Pit to pay attention (That was the name for his group).

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You know that high schoolers don't take too kindly to middle schoolers coming to high school events." Luke said, patting his brother on the back.

"Thanks Luke." Isaac smiled, "I'm happy that mom and dad made us come to this. I'm having so much fun!"

Luke glanced at the empty seat next to Isaac, "But you're by yourself."

"No I'm not." Isaac said happily, "I made a friend. His name is Niall, and he loves sports. He's been explaining everything in the game because I certainly don't understand any of it! He's really cool!"

"I bet." Luke laughed. He liked seeing his brother happy.

Just then, a boy with purple hair, crazy green eyes, and purple rimmed glass scooted past Luke and sat next to Isaac. He handed him a soda and some popcorn.

"Niall! This is my brother Luke! Luke, this is my friend Niall!" Isaac introduced them.

"Hiya!" Niall said, nodding his head at Luke.

"Nice to meet you." Luke said back, then turned to Isaac, "I'm gonna go now. Have fun, little dude."

Isaac smiled and popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, "I already am."

Luke smiled and headed towards the bathroom. As he rounded the corner, there was a girl sitting on a bench, struggling to pull a ponytail out of her long pink hair. She wore dark jeans, blue Converse shoes, and a green hoodie with the school logo on the front. She quietly yelped as she struggled with her hair.

"Uh, do you need help?" Luke asked awkwardly.

She stopped what she was doing and glanced up at him. She smiled awkwardly, "Um. No. I'm fine. Thanks." She continued to yank at the ponytail with no success.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, trying not to laugh.

She sighed reluctantly, "Okay. Maybe a little help. If you don't mind."

"How did this happen, anyway?" He asked, placing himself on the bench to her right.

"The ponytail kinda got stuck in my hair." She laughed awkwardly, "There's just something about the way that my mom does ponytails that always gets my hair all tangled."

Luke laughed as he untangled the hair tie from the girl's hair. He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful her pink locks were. It was really soft, and it smelled good...

As he got lost in his thoughts, the hair band suddenly snapped, sending it flying and smacking him in the eye. He yelped and threw his hand over his now throbbing eye, causing his beanie to fall off.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" The girl gasped, cupping his face in her hands.

He blinked and looked up at her, suddenly becoming lost in her eyes. They were blue, like his, but hers were different. They were mesmerizing. The most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. He noticed that her long hair now fell around her shoulders, a single strand falling in her eyes as she also stared at him; a memorized expression across her face.

The moment that they realized that they were staring at each other, they pulled away from each other, both awkwardly laughing. Luke hoped that she didn't notice that he was blushing hard core.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized in unison, then laughed at themselves.

"Jinx!" She exclaimed, "You owe me a soda."

"What?!" He laughed, "Why do I owe you a soda?"

"That's the rule of the jinx." She explained, "If you say something at the same time, and the other person says 'jinx' before you do, then you owe them a soda."

Luke laughed and shook his head, "I've never heard that before."

"It's from a long time ago." She waved it away, "My mom taught it to me when I was little."

He nodded and thought about that. He'd never heard such a thing.

She suddenly giggled and he turned towards her, "What?"

She shook her head and continued to giggle, "Nothing. It's just that you have a lot of hair."

His hand moved to the top of his head where his unruly indigo curls sat. He hadn't even realized that his beanie had fallen off. He quickly reached down and grabbed the beanie, placing it back on his head in its rightful spot.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry!" She exclaimed.

"No, I am sorry." He repeated, "It's just that a lot of people make fun of my hair. I get it from my mom, so she doesn't want me to cut it."

"I'm not making fun of you!" She exclaimed, removing the beanie from his head once again. He almost swatted her hand away, but he just let her do it. "I think your hair is cute."

"You think... you think it's cute?" He asked awkwardly, hoping so much that his cheeks didn't look like blushing tomatoes.

"Yeah." She smiled, "My parents have this friend that has these beautiful blonde curls, and every time I tell her that I love them, she says that I can have them."

Luke laughed, "That sounds like something that my mom would say."

They laughed, and awkwardly sat in silence for another moment. Then he realized something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Oh! It's Lilly." She introduced herself.

"That's a really pretty name." He complimented, not noticing at all that he was flirting with her.

She blushed, and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thanks... I don't think I caught your name, either."

"Luke." He introduced himself, "Very bland, but it's my name."

"No, I like it." She smiled, "If anything is bland, it's 'Lilly'."

"I don't know any Lillys." He said, shaking his head, "It's not bland at all."

"Well, you know one now." She said, shooting him a kind smile.

He examined her face for a moment, and couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked. He could've sworn that he'd never seen her before, but she just looked so familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, still examining her face.

She shrugged, "You might've seen me around school something. If you've watched the cheerleaders you might've recognized me."

"You're a cheerleader?" He asked, "Where's your uniform?"

"I just took it off." She sighed, almost as if this relieved her, "Our captain was being a bitch like always, so I think I quit."

"You think?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." She answered, "I just kinda walked away. I don't know if that counts as quitting, tough."

Luke thought about that for a moment, "The captain is Lindsay Varner, right?"

"That's her." Lilly nodded.

Luke laughed, "She's the bitchiest bitch on this planet."

"Tell me about it." She laughed, "I've had to deal with her for the past almost three years."

"Then why did you stay?" He asked, "If you weren't happy, then why didn't you quit earlier?"

"Because I love cheering." She answered, "I love pepping the team and the crowd. I love representing the school and doing what I do. When I'm out there on the field cheering, I just feel so alive. I feel like that's where I belong. Then Lindsay just comes along and ruins it all."

Luke sighed. He could tell that Lilly really had a deep hate for Lindsay. Like Lindsay had done something to her that Luke or anyone else didn't know about. Something that had hit Lilly in the bad spot. He wanted to ask about it, but he knew that she probably wasn't ready to talk about. Not to anyone.

Lilly sighed and stood, "I guess I should get going. Half time is probably almost over, and I need to check on my little sister. High schoolers don't take too kindly to middle schoolers at high school functions."

Luke nodded and also stood, "Yeah. I said the same thing to my little brother earlier."

Lilly smiled at him then nodded, "It was nice meeting you Luke. I hope we run into each other again sometime."

He smiled and nodded, "You too, Lilly."

"Thanks again for helping me with my hair." She thanked.

"It was no problem." Luke shrugged, "I like helping people."

She smiled, then turned to walk away, but gasped and turned back toward him, "I almost forgot!"

She ran to him and placed his beanie on his head, for she had still been holding it from when she had taken it off, "You have beautiful hair, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

She smiled sweetly and turned away, walking away with a sort of skip in her step, until she disappeared around the corner and out of Luke's sight. He stood there for what seemed like forever, pretty sure that his cheeks were painted red. That's when he realized something that he'd never wanted to realize:

Luke had a crush on a girl.

Author's Note: AND SCENE! What do you think? This is one of my new stories that I am starting, and I'm pretty excited! Before you start getting confused: yes. They are the guppies' kids. They aren't just random people! I'd like to give credit to AmberStone12 for creating these lovely children and helping me with the idea for this story! They are also mentioned in her amazing story if you haven't read it- WHICH YOU SHOULD. And if you're wondering, yes, Kyouhei and Rini will be in this story! Just not quite yet. The guppies will also play an important role in this story! I'd like to thank Princess Caveia1234 for also helping with the idea for this story and for being an awesome friend! Adios for now people! Peace!

PS: Do you like the length of this chapter? Do you think it should be shorter? Longer? Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: He's Her Warrior

Rini had never been to a football game. Come to think about it, she'd never been to any kind of sporting event. Her parents were going out to dinner with some friends, and suggested that she and her siblings go to the varsity football game at school if they want something to do. They took the suggestion and decided to go to the game.

Upon arriving, her little brother Niall almost immediately made a new friend and ran off to watch the game. He was really big into sports, so she knew that he would have a good time. She was just worried about him, because high schoolers didn't take too kindly to middle schoolers at high school functions.

This left Rini alone with her other brother, Kyouhei. She didn't mind spending time with him though. She loved being with him. They were twins after all. Despite being twins, they didn't look very similar. Rini took more traits from their father, having long red hair and dazzling green eyes. On the other hand, Kyouhei got his looks from their mother. His purple hair and brown eyes reassembled the beautiful woman like you wouldn't believe. Their personalities were kind of switched, though. Rini was very bubbly and smiley like their mother, and Kyouhei was very quiet and reserved like their father. Despite their differences, the twins were inseparable.

That night, Rini decided to wear her hair down instead in pigtails like she usually did. She figured that it would help her keep warm in the chilly outdoor stadium. Boy was she wrong. Despite wearing two shirts and a green school hoodie which was usually very warm, she shivered on the cold metal stadium seats. If it hadn't been for Kyouhei, she wouldn't have been having fun.

As soon as she started shivering, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She knew that he must've been cold, too, but if he was, he didn't show it. He just held her in his arms and shared his body warmth with her. Rini was sure that not a single person on that earth loved their brother as much as she loved Kyouhei.

He was dressed in a hoodie that was similar to hers, because their mother wanted them to show 'school pride'. They didn't mind, though. They liked to match each other. He also wore a pair blue headphones around his neck like he always did. He hadn't actually used them all night -and he probably wasn't going to- but he still liked to have them with him at all times. They were special to him.

Rini didn't understand football at all. She just watched as the players ran across the field and piled on top of each other several times, just to do it all again. It didn't make any sense to her, but she still found it hilarious how they continuously formed dog piles in order to get the ball. She just sat there and giggled, and people would look at her like she was an idiot, but she didn't care. She was having a good time, and that's all that mattered.

Near the end of half time after the marching band was done performing, Rini heard a sound coming from her stomach.

"Ooo." She giggled, "I think I'm starting to get hungry."

"Do you want to get some food?" Kyouhei asked. He was very quiet, and almost never spoke. Rini was basically the only person that he was capable of having a conversation with.

Rini nodded and stood, "Do you still have the money?"

Kyouhei pulled the 20 dollar bill out of his pocket that their father had given them for food.

"Should we ask Niall if he wants anything?" He asked.

Rini shrugged, "Why not?" She grabbed into her brother's hand, and together they made their way through the stands toward their little brother.

"Niall, were going to get some food from the concession stand. Do you want anything?" Rini asked as they approached him and the other boy that he sat with. Rini hadn't caught his name, but he had golden blonde hair that she found just down right adorable. She hoped that him and Niall would become good friends, because from what she could tell, the boy was a little saint.

"No thanks." Niall replied, "I already ate."

"Where'd you get money to buy food?" She asked, hoping to no end that he hadn't stolen anything.

He jabbed his thumb toward the blonde boy, "Isaac bought. I insisted that I get money from you guys, but he wanted to buy. Isn't that nice of him?"

Isaac. That was his name.

"Okay then." Rini said cautiously, "Just tell us if you need anything."

Niall smiled and nodded, then went on with his conversation with Isaac.

Rini and Kyouhei turned and headed towards the concession stands.

Rini skipped happily as she sang some random song to herself that she'd heard her mom's friend sing a million times before, then turned to Kyouhei, "I'm having so much fun! I'm happy we decided to come to this!"

Kyouhei cracked a rare smile and squeezed his sister's hand, "I am too."

From what seemed like out of nowhere, someone came and shoved Kyouhei harshly from his right, almost sending Rini falling backwards onto the stadium seats, but luckily Kyouhei caught her.

"Looky who we have here." A taunting voice said, "Ching Chang showed up to the football game with his little girlfriend."

"Leave us alone, Russell!" Rini exclaimed, grabbing Kyouhei's arm and him pulling him close, "And I'm his sister, not his girlfriend!"

"He's banging his sister?" Russell joked to his buddies, who were coming up from behind him and surrounding the twins, "That's even worse!"

Kyouhei stood strong and stepped in front of Rini. He wasn't going to allow those idiots to get anywhere near her, and she knew that. She knew that he was going to protect her even if that meant that he was going to go down in the process. But he wasn't going to go down. She knew Kyouhei: he was a warrior.

Rini, on the other hand, felt like screaming and running away. But she couldn't; the enemy had them surrounded. She had always been scared off Russell and his gang. She'd seen what they could do. All she knew was that you didn't want to be on their bad side. And for whatever reason, her and Kyouhei were on their bad side.

"What are you gonna do, Ching Chang?" Russell continued to taunt, "Huh? You just gonna drown us out with those stupid ass headphones like you always do? Huh?"

Kyouhei just kept his eyes on all of them, as if preparing to make a move in case one of them tried anything. As if he sensed that one of the idiots behind them would try to hurt her, he pulled Rini around to his front and wrapped his arms around her. He gave them a look that said 'touch her, and you die'.

Russell smirked and shook his head, "If there weren't so many people around, I would grind both of you to a pulp."

When neither Rini nor Kyouhei said a word, Russell grunted and motioned for his buddies to follow him, "Come on guys. These two are a waste of our time."

With that, Russell and his idiots reassembled and walked away to find their next victims.

Rini sighed and buried her face in her brother's chest, "They scare me, Kyouhei! Why do they have to do this to people?"

"I won't let them hurt you, Snow Bunny." He whispered, stroking her hair, "As long as I'm here, they won't touch a hair on your head."

'Snow Bunny' was his nickname for her, since that was what 'Rini' meant in Japanese. He had called her that for as long as she could remember. Despite the fact that both of them were now 16 years old, she still loved it when he called her that.

"How do you do it?" She asked, noticing how bad she was shaking, "How do you make them go away like that?"

"Show them that you're not scared." He answered simply, "Show them that you mean business. If they know that they aren't bothering you, they'll leave you alone."

"That's hard to do when they actually are bothering me." She sighed.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "Then don't let them know."

She smiled and nodded.

He gently kissed her forehead and grabbed onto her hand, "Let's go get some food, shall we?"

Author's Note: Hiya papayas! That was a fast update right? I've had a lot of free time on my hands for some reason. How'd you like this chapter? Not much happened in this one, but I thought it was a good way to introduce Kyouhei and Rini XD. The next chapter will be more eventful! I promise! Btw, if you don't know who these two are by now, then you've got problems. Lol jk. So, that's all for now! Adios for now people! Peace!


End file.
